


Prelude

by not_a_tardis



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_tardis/pseuds/not_a_tardis
Summary: If Mariah had decided to draw things out a little more in the final scene.





	

Mariah’s eyes swept over him like she was surveying already conquered ground and he felt a faint thrill go through him as she stepped even closer into his space than he’s allowed himself with her. She was telegraphing her movements clearly, but moving away was the furthest thing from his mind. She was close enough that he could smell her perfume.

Shades’ breath caught as she lifted her hand up to his face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. He couldn’t help but turn his head, seeking more contact when her hand lifted and he felt his glasses slide off his face as she stepped back and just looked at him. He didn’t even try keeping his face impassive, instead letting everything he wanted show on his face for once as she held his gaze unflinchingly. 

She must have liked what she saw because she smiled in a way that made him want to stand up straighter and drop to his knees at the same time, “You don’t have to wear these when we’re alone,” she folded up the glasses and slipped them into the pocket of his jacket, tugging briskly at his lapel before turning and walking away. 

Shades shut his eyes in a brief moment of self indulgence as he finally let out the breath that had been stuck in his lungs. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@kawabiala](http://kawabiala.tumblr.com/) for the idea. You can find me at [@not-a-tardis](http://not-a-tardis.tumblr.com/) on tumblr where I am apparently having feelings about Mariah and Shades 24/7


End file.
